And how many beats do broken hearts get?
by Kindred01
Summary: Scott feels guilty because he wants to tell his best friend he is a werewolf and he has joined a pack.


(I was asked to write this fic by Orionastro. Hope you like it)

 **Scott had felt a heavy guilty lay on his chest since the knight he got bit, today he planned on tell the one person who means the word to him. But as he pulled up at school he notices Stiles jeep wasn't there, frowning he pulled out his mobile and sent a sex to him 'Hey are you okay?' he asked, he then walked over to a small group that was waiting for him "Hey Scott." The curly blonde said**

 **"You okay you look trouble?" A blonde girl asked as he rested her head on taller teen's shoulder that stood next to her, he didn't seem to blink as he warped his arms around her. Scott rubbed his head before shaking it**

 **"No, listen guys I know Derek didn't want me telling Stiles about this but I'm going to." The other looked at one another before turning back to Scott**

 **"He won't be happy you told Stiles."**

 **"I know Erica but I need to, he is my best friend I've known since his mum died…" He froze and looked down at his phone looking at the date**

 **"What?"**

 **"Shit."**

 **Stiles looked down at the text from Scott and then put his phone into his pocket as he looked up at his dad who was sipping the coffee "You're not going in are you?" He asked as he watched Stiles add the finishing touches to the** _**bouquet**_ **of flowers.**

 **"No, you know I won't go in. What about you?" Stiles asked, as he put in some baby's breath and sighed**

 **"Can't got a new Deputy today, on top of all these bloody murders." He groaned as she walked over to his son and kissed him on top of the head "Come in later met the new guy I could do with your mind looking over something." Stiles looked at him and tilted his head**

 **"Case that bad you need your hyper whiz kid to give you a clue?" He smiled**

 **"Well you see things I don't." He chuckled, before he looked down at the flowers and smiled at them "You did good this year they are beautiful."**

 **"Think she will like them?"**

 **"How could she not." John once again kissed the top of his son's head and then pour the rest of his coffee in a thermos "Any way hope to see you later Kido." He then left Stiles alone in the kitchen looking at the flowers.**

 **He comes here once a years and that is on the day of her death, the cemetery is quiet as always he spots a few other people visiting their love ones. He takes a deep breath and walks down the path towards the shady spot. There was a large tree at an old angel that shade his mother's grave he talk over to the grave and kneels down noticing another bunch of fresh flowers at he let a small smile grace his lips as he looked at the card and figured his dad would stop here before work. He cleaned away some of the overgrown weeds and bit of grass and then wiped the grave stone down a ritual he goes through each year. "Hey mum." He whispered as he placed the flowers down and then sighed.**

 **Stiles sat down as he ran his fingers though through his hair as he spoke about what has happen in the last year "I think there something going on, and I don't mean the normal bog standard killer maybe something…maybe I'm over thinking it." He told her, he felt a ran drop hit his nose making him look up as the heavens open up he closed his eyes and let the rain touch his face. "I think Scott his hiding something from me." He whispered, as he stood up "I better be going, got to make even Tea for dad, have to make sure he isn't having a sneaky takeaway."**

 **Standing up rested his hand on the stone and then turned back towards his jeep letting the rain soak him though to his skin. He could feel the pin prick of tears burning his eyes as he slips into the driver's seat and then started to drives home, the rain was getting heavier and there was a clap of thunder and it made Stiles snort, he didn't know how it happen but everything he came to his mother's grave it rained badly…I'm cursed that what it is…he thought. He had thought about going to see his dad and spend time with him like he had said, going through his cases met the knew deputy but he found himself pulling up in front of his house any way in the end he just decide to have a hot bath and listen to some music.**

 **Later that day….**

 **The moon was full but hidden behind the stormy clouds, Derek had a problem controlling his wolves on their first full moon, and the worst was Scott he was snarling even before he got to the house. He had wanted to go and see Stiles but Derek growled at him and told him that Stiles can't know about wolves because it would out him in danger and the pack. Scott's answer to that was to attack Derek and bite him on the arm, before freeing the others and then running off into the woods. Derek groaned as he stood up trying to figure out who to go after first, Scott and Isaac went off in the same direction while Erica and Boyd another …no doubt to hump like rabbits… while Jackson went who know where, Derek didn't even see him leave.**

 **He had been worried about Stiles all day the teen hadn't turned up for school and he wouldn't answer his phone. The pull of the moon had made him itchy and uncontrollable and the worst his moon got until he snapped. Now he ran towards his best friend's house needing to hear his voice and smell his scent. He stopped outside the house looking up at the only light on in the house, the window was open and he music playing the words made no sense to him but he was more concerned about the sounds of the teen crying made Scott growl as he started to climb up the side of the house to the open window.**

 **Stiles was sat on the floor in his PJ's and warped in a soft blanket, he rubbed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying as he listen Mama by Paul Potts he was his mum's favourite, it wasn't until after she died he heard this song and to Stiles it become her song. But every time he plays it he just brakes down in tears. He didn't hear Scott slip into the room he didn't see the furry face with the pointy ears and amber eyes with the fangs but Scott listen to the broking tears he warped his arms around his best friend making the teen jump. Stiles looked up at the face of his friend and gasped in shock at the werewolf before him "S…Scott." He whispered as he reached up and touched his face and watched as Scott's face changed back to normal but his eyes still reminding the soft amber glow as he looked down into other's face**

 **"I'm sorry I lied." He whispered as he pulled Siles into another hug. Stiles rested his head on Scott's shoulder and listen to the wolf's heartbeat. They were curled up on the floor Scott pulling Stiles onto his lap and comforted him and it dawned on Scott as he listen the quiet sobs that this was the first time he had prober control over his wolf "My anchor." He whispered softly to him.**

 **For a long while it was just them hugging each other Scott telling him how he become a wolf, Stiles wasn't happy that he lied to him but he understood …well that is what he told Scott…there was a noise behind them, Scott turned to see Isaac sat by the window looking like a puppy as he tilted his head at them "Want to hug a puppy?" Scott asked, Stiles looked up at him with a frown "Derek isn't the mothering type." He mumbled**

 **"Alright come here Isaac." He asked, the blonde boy stood up quickly with very little effort and moved over to Stiles who had his arms out to him, the blonde boy looked at Scott who nodded and then launched himself at Stiles, who let out a squeak of shock as he fell onto his back as the wolf sat on top of him. "Awo." He mumbled**

 **"Sorry he is still learning."**

 **"We all are." Came the voice behind him. Scott turned to see Erica, Boyd and Jackson standing by the window.**

 **Stiles turned his head to look at the other three and sighed as he looked back at Scott "Puppy pile on Stiles!" Erica cried out and soon the teen found himself in the middle of a warm but cuddly puppy pile. He soon came face to face with Derek Hale who arrived in the bed room to see the puppy pile had moved to the small bed and he had to smile at his pack and how they were all content happy puppies.**

 **"You must be Stiles then." The teen looked up from where he had his head rested on Scott's shoulders. Scott growled up at the alpha and held Stiles closer to himself.**

 **"I am." Stiles said, Derek looked at the wolves all rubbing the bit of Skin they could touch making him tilt his head**

 **"Welcome to the pack." He said as he climbed onto the bed find a spot where he could join in.**

 **"Ummm guys as nice as this is I need to pee." Stiles said as he looked at the group around him .**


End file.
